Dark Desires: Book 0
by ShortTrip
Summary: Can you resist a chance for ultimate power? Watch as a young man's destiny unfold as he follow's a madman's promise. My first uploaded story. Enjoy.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Disclaimer: I credit my friend Chris for the original idea for Dark Desires. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Dark Desires

Book 0: Rise of a Dark Soul

Prologue

A long time ago, there was a boy, a boy who loved his friends and family but recently had to endure excruciating hardships. His heart was broken and he became a very weary soul that wandered through life as it passed him by. His name was Chris, and this is where the end began.

* * *

Chapter I: An Undeniable Offer

It was a hot summer day, Chris was sitting alone by a gravestone in a cemetery. "Sigh, what am I to do?" he moaned as he was leaning on the headstone. He stood up and looked up at the sky as a tear fell from his face. The only thing that he could mutter before he left was the name that was etched into the tombstone that left a scar that ran deep through Chris's heart.

"Katie..." he muttered.

He started to walk through the gravesite looking at all of the people that have been laid to rest. He thought about his future and realized it was as dead as those in their graves and it made him chuckle in self pity. He thought about crying but he didn't want to make himself look weak. So he buried his pain inside himself like he usually would about other things. As he was about to leave the cemetery, he noticed a tall man in very stylish trench-coat and fedora awaiting him. He was squinting his eyes and had a very large smile on his face that managed to give Chris the shivers, which normally wasn't easy to do.

"Excuse me, ahem, if I may have a moment of your time?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Look, I'm not interested in whatever religion you're preaching. Just leave me alone." Chris walked directly passed the man without giving him a second look.

"Well that was very rude, especially since I'm here to help you Christopher Andrew Engels."

Chris looked back at the green haired man and he was still smiling eerily. He wondered how this man knew his name and why he was here.

"What are you getting at?" he said.

"That's better. Now I that have your attention, lets talk business shall we?"

"What business?"

"Your path to power of course."

Suddenly Chris's heart skipped a beat as the man before him uttered those words.

"Ok, what's up with you and how do you know about that?"

"That I'm afraid is none of your business. Name's Hazama. Now I would love to stick around to smell the corpses, but I'm on a tight schedule so I need an answer now if you don't mind?"

"What?"

"Sigh, yes or no kid?" Hazama angrily.

Chris thought for a moment. The problem was that this seemed to good to be true. For years he had dreamed about receiving power, like the heroes that he read on comic books but such beliefs were frowned upon, so he gave up on those dreams long ago. Yet, this Hazama character shows up mysteriously offering him "power". Regardless, Chris didn't second guess himself and answered, "Of course I'm gonna say yes. You think I'm stupid?"

Hazama chuckled.

"What's up?"

"Oh no it's nothing. Now if you'll follow me to my car."

Chris obeyed and followed the tall, lanky Hazama to his stylish black Cadillac. They got in the car and Hazama drove off. They went through Castaic and finally came up to Val Verde, where Chris resided. However, instead of taking the left turn at the forked road to Chris's home, Hazama drove straight into Hasley Canyon, an area populated by upper class people.

Confused, Chris said, "Hey, where are you going my house is that way."

"That's funny, I could've sworn you wanted that "power" I was talking about. Oh well, I guess I'll drop you off and go home," said Hazama retaining his smile.

"Oh believe me I do. I just don't see what this dump has to do with it."

"You'll see."

They drove deeper into the canyon until eventually they came across a dead end. It appeared that this was where Hazama was planning on taking Chris. They got out and Chris asked, "Well now what?"

"Now you're going to listen to my instructions." Hazama pointed to a forest that was about fifteen minutes away from there position and continued. "In that forest lies what you seek, or something like that. Head to the center until you come across an old temple. You'll know what to do when you get there."

"That's it? Are you sure you're not playing me?" Chris asked skeptically.

"Right, and this kind of shit happens to you everyday doesn't it?"

"Good point."

"And here, take these. You'll need them." Hazama tossed two metal objects to Chris. He caught them and saw that it was a pair of butterfly knives. Chris looked at Hazama with a questionable look on his face but he could tell Hazama wasn't joking.

"Thanks," said Chris.

Hazama waved his hat and got into his car and drove away. Chris looked out towards the forest once more. He took a deep breath and stashed his knives in his coat pockets and began his trek towards his destiny.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Into the Darkness

Chris had walked through the barren landscape and ventured into the forest which Hazama spoke of. Within minutes of entering he had already felt like he was lost in a maze of trees. Frustrated, he pulled out one of his knives that he received and started slashing all of the trees, each swing greater than the last. After about the seventh tree slice, he pulled out his cell phone; there was no service but the that didn't matter, he was just checking the time. The digital clock on the front screen read "5:30pm", after that Chris looked up and even though there were many trees blocking the view, it was obvious the sun was still out. When he looked back down, something peculiar caught his eye, it looked ancient and definitely out of place.

"Now that's better. Let's see if tall, green, and creepy wasn't making this up," he said.

He kept one knife in hand and walked forward carefully looking around for anything suspicious until he finally reached his destination; the temple. It wasn't very large on the outside, but after watching so many "Indiana Jones" movies he figured it was a lot bigger on the inside. He stepped in front of the entrance and took one last look behind him before taking another step. He looked forward but he jumped back at the sight that stood before him; a figure clad in white and black armor with very long, light blue hair. He wore a mask so his face was not shown. On his back was a very long sheath carrying a sword that was at least six feet long.

"What brings you to this unholy place child?" he asked in a grand but slightly muffled voice.

"Wait, don't tell me, you're the guardian of this temple right?" said Chris.

"Correct. Now answer my question."

"No. I've come too far to just quit now."

"Brave words, but I'm afraid you've stumbled upon something far beyond your understanding child."

"I have a name..." Chris drew both of his knives. "It's Chris," he continued.

The man in white armor chuckled and then drew his long, flat tipped katana. "Very well, allow me to introduce myself. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world, and cleanse them in the fires of destruction. I am Haku-men, the end has come!" Haku-men got into a stance.

"Oh will you just shut up! I'll take you down right now!"

Chris lunged at Haku-men and swung one of his knives. Haku-men lowered his guard and when Chris's knife connected, it merely bounced off his armor. Chris jumped back and was about to counterattack but, he suddenly felt a very powerful aura emanate from Haku-men. It felt like the gravity was turned up ten degrees. Chris was forced to a knee because the energy was so dense. He felt his breath shortening and clasped his chest.

"What is this? How is he drawing out such power?" he thought.

Chris looked back at the armored knight that stood before him and he seemed to be drawing even more power.

"Now come child. I shall show you the error of your ways," said Haku-men as he released a surge of energy from his body.

He took his massive blade and swung at Chris, slicing a few trees like they were made of butter. Chris managed to roll away but he realized that he could not win, so he ran for the temple yelling, "I KNEW IT THAT BASTARD PLAYED ME!" Haku-men chased after him but Chris managed to outrun him. Chris ran threw many corridors all leading to nowhere. Left, right, left, right; he kept running nonstop until he finally reached a dead end.

"Shit, this isn't good. I need to find what's in this temple or I'm a dead man," he thought.

Chris suddenly remembered what Hazama had said earlier. "And here, take these. You'll need them."

"Need them for what these things did absolutely nothing for me!" he yelled as he threw one of the knives in anger. Once the knife hit the ground, he noticed something, a little notch in one of the stones on the floor. It looked like he could fit one of the knives in it, so he took the one other one he had in his hand and place it in the slot. Then the stone sunk into the floor and the wall to the left of Chris opened up to reveal a flight of stairs. He heard Haku-men yell so he took off down the stairs. It seemed to take forever but he had reached the end. What awaited him was a very large room full of technology and one large gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Beyond the Gate

Chris had to take the time to look at all of the gadgets that filled the whole room with an eerie light. However, what really caught his eye was the large gate that was in front of him. It was decorated with wings that converged together. There were hundreds of wires that connected to the outer ring of the gate but nothing seemed to be online. It looked like this place had been abandoned long ago. Before the gate was a console that was offline; Chris turned on the computer and the whole room lit up. All of the technology had reawakened and on the main screen on the console before Chris, a menu popped up with a 'yes or no' question. It read, "Do you wish to reactivate the cauldron?"

"Cauldron? Must be the gate. Maybe this was what Hazama was talking about. No matter, it's time I finished this wild-goose chase," he said.

He clicked 'yes' and and the whole room started to shake as electricity flowed into the gate. The room was starting to crumble as the gate slowly opened revealing a very bright light beyond it. It was judgement time; Chris jumped over the console and walked closer to the gate. The room was being torn asunder as debris came crashing down on the machinery. Each step closer to the light made Chris think about all of his past moments with friends, family, lovers, and as he stood before the gate in awe he said, "It's time. I'll show everyone, no, I'll show the world, that the nightmare has only just begun." He stepped through the gate and disappeared into the light. That same light quickly turned into black and erupted from the gate.

Haku-men stopped running and noticed that the temple was about to collapse. "The temple's collapsing; oh no!" He ran down the hall into the dead end where the secret entrance was. He ran down the stairs and into the secret room where the gate was. Haku-men gasped as he saw the gate overflowing with pitch-black energy.

Outside of the temple, miles away, stood Hazama by his car holding his hat on his head. There was a gentle breeze that flowed towards the temple. Suddenly, there was a small, black explosion that came from where the temple was in the middle of the forest. With a smile, he said, "Wonderful. I knew that kid was the perfect choice, he-he-he. Aha-ha-ha. !"

End


End file.
